


Bone To Bone 骨骨相贴

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 1995年，他们隔着相同的距离，却比二十年前感受到的更远；不过还好，他们拥抱时，心的距离更近了。





	Bone To Bone 骨骨相贴

莱姆斯站在那张颇有中世纪贵族风格的床边，疲惫地盯着西里斯看。床上的寝具因为长期无人使用显得有些灰暗，却不难看出那些丝绸和流苏曾经光鲜绚丽的样子，正如它躺在一侧的主人。

 

别这样，莱姆斯。西里斯掀开被子，轻轻拍了拍自己身边的位置，说，你知道睡个好觉对你来说没有坏处。

 

莱姆斯只是看着他，双唇紧闭。二十年前他同样站在床边，双膝距离床沿仅有五厘米，那时他也双唇紧闭，而半跪在床上的西里斯身体前倾，拉住他的手腕——

 

Moony。西里斯轻语。脱掉衣服，然后上床好不好？

 

他没拒绝。二十年前，二十年后，都没有。只不过这一次他没有脱得那么精光，西里斯也没有急迫地伸出手去帮他解开拉链。当他身上只挂着那条堆满补丁的衬衫时，突然停了下来。他的脸跟二十年前一样红，心脏抵着胸口重重地冲击着。他能感受到西里斯赤裸裸的目光最终还是落到他身上，这一次他不是羞于暴露伤疤，而是突然想起来自己已经很久没有吃过一顿完整的饭了。那件衬衫本来就大他一号，此刻在他骨感的躯体上显得更加空荡，在他仅有一层薄薄肌肉的大腿上摩擦，让他觉得自己像个偷穿父亲衣物的小朋友。

 

不过西里斯什么也没说。莱姆斯回头看他的时候他已经移开了目光，长长的头发遮住了他的视线，微侧的面部只留下鼻尖、颧骨与睫毛，即使是微弱的灯光也没削弱它们的生硬。

 

莱姆斯轻轻地在他身边躺下，尽量不让自己疲惫的躯体一下摔进床垫里。当身体完全放松在床上时，他先长呼了一次气，以压制那在喉部藏不住的细小呻吟。床很软，比起莱姆斯那张每晚都在跟他的骨头硬碰硬的老弹簧床，这简直就是躺在天堂里棉花糖般的云朵上。如果不是西里斯在另一侧，他可能会忍不住伸展伸展四肢，这样他的关节部位就不会因为交叠过久后生疼了。虽然他现在已经习惯这个了，而且说实话，他不该奢求。

 

西里斯微笑，把属于他那一半的被角小心地穿过莱姆斯的胸膛盖好。当他撑起上身去摸自己的魔杖来熄灯时，莱姆斯才敢偷偷转头看他。在灯熄灭前的一刻，一切对莱姆斯来说都熟悉又陌生：在霍格沃茨，同样的位置上他通常见到的是西里斯近乎雕塑般的光裸背部，而现在蛮横的黑发遮住了一切；而他的头发也不再是鸦羽般的乌黑和丝面般的光滑，让莱姆斯想起他洗过太多次的黑袍子，仔细看的时候会发白起毛，或者上浆次数太多的礼服上衣，摸上去毛毛糙糙的。

 

当黑暗掩饰去一切后，只剩下西里斯逐渐平缓下来的呼吸时，他又是莱姆斯熟悉的那个西里斯，那个Padfoot了。他们之间本来隔着二十厘米，但莱姆斯怀疑西里斯躺回来的时候偷偷拉近了距离——他总是能感觉到西里斯的存在，从彼此交换的空气，从渐渐入侵的荷尔蒙，从心跳间逐渐成型的交响曲，从所有物体间都存在的引力，从一点点、一点点蛛丝马迹中明晰他就是在那。从血管里奔腾的血液到曲度完美的发梢，从一副高大修长的骨架到修剪精致的指甲，从唇边流露出的笑意到灰眼睛里透出的小小傲慢，要知道构成西里斯的一切都在那，很难不感知到他的存在。

 

但是在西里斯的手抚过他的下巴时，他没想到，西里斯居然离他这么近，他以为——他以为那感觉会来得更强烈些。也许他生疏了。

 

莱姆斯。他低语，然后是长长的静谧。西里斯的手指试探着去接触莱姆斯脸，略微凹陷的脸颊，攀上细小皱纹的眼角，颧骨和颌角都只隔了一层皮肤。房间的窗帘拉得很严实，所以莱姆斯可以毫无顾忌地观察看自己眼前的黑暗，观察西里斯的一举一动。

 

莱姆斯想起自己尚只字未语，但他现在不打算开口。他跳动的心脏先一步回应了西里斯，允许他的手滑向突出的喉结，下到领口藏着的锁骨，反复摩挲。莱姆斯的呼吸变得粗重，却与二十年前截然不同——这触摸不带任何情欲，更像是一个人在确认另一个人的存在，得以让自己心安。莱姆斯在颤抖，他疲惫的心脏不是在兴奋，更像是在担忧，或者，恐惧。

 

最后莱姆斯也伸出手，他得闭上眼睛才能找到那熟悉的高颧骨，扎得他手指痒痒的长睫毛在哪里。但当他的手掌附上西里斯的双颊时，他睁开了眼，努力追寻着对方的灰眼睛想要询问。

即使答案不言而喻——废话，他在阿兹卡班度过了整整十二年，没有监狱会想要把囚犯喂得饱饱的好让他们逃狱。虽然他还是游了回来。

 

莱姆斯清楚地知道饥饿是什么感觉。他从霍格沃茨毕业后一日日消瘦下去，先是永远凹陷的腹部，关节部位几乎只剩白花花的骨，到最后连脸颊也凹陷下去，每晚躺在那张硬板床上时他还常常会被自己的骨头硌到。他也知道因为愤怒和忧伤填饱了肚子而无法进食是什么感觉，六年前他们都懂得这种感觉。他只是从未想过西里斯的脸颊也会凹陷下去，皮肤也会粗糙起来。即使在几天前他惴惴不安地想起这位不再是朋友的朋友时，他的脑中想起的也是西里斯年轻帅气的脸庞；即使那晚在尖叫棚屋里看见全身脏兮兮的，僵尸般的西里斯时，他也相信打理打理后他还是一样的风华。

 

他错了，那张脸跟看起来的一样瘦削，皮肤紧紧地包在骨头上。他不讨厌，只是，他想不到。莱姆斯知道自己从来不做最好的打算，但他还是没想到。

 

西里斯好像知道他在想什么，他躺的更近了一些，几乎抵上莱姆斯的鼻尖。过往他会调笑着说“想吻我吗，卢平？”但他只是笑着说，别想啦，莱米，你自己也没好到哪里去。

 

莱米，他又开口，我可不可以抱抱你？不等莱姆斯回答，他就握住莱姆斯的手臂，把他们放在环在自己脖子后面，把他拖入一个单薄而巨大的拥抱中。开始他们静静地躺着，西里斯的手贴在莱姆斯的背后，莱姆斯的手埋在乱糟糟的长发里。他们的呼吸彼此交缠着，已经失去了青年时的温度，却毋庸置疑的熟悉。那一刻莱姆斯想说的很多，到嘴边却化作了怀中人的名字。在那么多年，那么多事后，这个名字似乎能带有很多含义，思念，原谅，确认，兴奋，难过，责备，陌生。

 

在莱姆斯喊出西里斯的名字后，他们也不知道怎么回事，两个人越来越近，越来越近，直到彼此的肋骨硌得对方生疼。莱姆斯抿着嘴唇，开始把手一路下探，发现每根骨头的轮廓都是如此惊人得清晰。他的手在西里斯的腰部停下，不敢伸出拇指放在他凹陷的小腹上。他轻轻地抚摸着西里斯单薄的竖脊肌，感觉到他的胫骨撞了上来，他们的关节叠在一起，骨与骨之间仅仅隔了两层皮肤。

 

莱姆斯感觉到西里斯也触碰着他这副单薄的躯体，总是在他突兀的关节处和不该凹陷的地方停留，反复摩挲。他甚至可以感觉到他皱了又皱的眉头。

 

你瘦了，莱米，我……

 

是西里斯先开的口，但他突然想起了什么似的没接下去，只是低声咒骂了一句。莱姆斯翻了个白眼。愧疚？心疼？难过？哪一个都不是正确答案，或许此刻先沉默是最好的答案。他们都还太疲惫，太虚弱。

 

他想把西里斯整个都抱在怀里，显然对方也想这么做。但可惜的是，他们都做不到，不再能做到。从前那个能整个包裹住他，夏天让他热得恨不得把他踢下床去的西里斯已经不在了。如今除了背靠背，他们甚至不能肌肤全然相贴。

 

说过了，我怎么吃都不会胖的。西里斯的语气仿佛此刻是1975年某个刚成为阿尼玛格斯后的晚上，他开了个小玩笑。那段时间他总是吃得很多，詹姆嘲笑他在这么下去会重得扫把都承受不了，莱姆斯则打趣他变胖后那些女孩们就不喜欢你了。他只是优雅地擦擦嘴说，一我是个青春期长个子的人，二我现在有两副身体要喂饱，而且你们还会喜欢我的对吧？他对莱姆斯眨眨眼睛。那晚在公共休息室里他拉着莱姆斯的手，说在我还没变胖之前，听好了。莱姆斯的手指在引导下经过两根他的肋骨，来到第三根，西里斯笑嘻嘻地说，它和你有一样的名字。

 

莱姆斯以为自己都快忘光了。他不喜欢记着没有未来期望的事，这样会给自己带来很大的负担，这样会让自己做什么都后悔。

 

他几次张开嘴想说些什么，却被这个拥抱禁锢住了。他们的呼吸突然变得非常急促、大声，几次莱姆斯都以为西里斯要开口提出他一直在回咽的话题，他的手下意识地紧紧扣住，好像这样能阻止泄洪。

 

不过最后轻轻贴上来的唇把一切都封住了。这个吻大概只持续了三秒钟，比他们之间的任一个吻都要短暂，却足以表达任何事。

 

莱姆斯，你还记得莱姆斯在哪吗？西里斯轻声问到。他点点头，鼻尖几次擦过对方，然后在黑暗中提起一只手，从第一根肋骨开始，慢慢摸到第三根。西里斯的胸膛因为呼吸和心脏的跳动而起伏着，在莱姆斯的指尖下提醒着他的真实存在。他有些兴奋于莱姆斯给他的回应，喉咙里掩饰不过的细小笑声，细微收紧的手指，悄悄勾住莱姆斯的脚踝。

 

此刻，他们不敢说爱，即使作为格兰芬多，他们也不敢。但是他们总会说的，也许明天，也许后天，也许一年后，但不会超过一年。他们知道他们隔着相同的距离，却比二十年前感受到的更远；不过还好，他们拥抱时，心的距离更近了。

**Author's Note:**

> 第三根肋骨：指最心爱的人。
> 
> 熟悉而陌生：物理上，此刻属于两人相加最轻最瘦的时期；心理上，经历了这么多后他们的关系再也不会修复如初。
> 
> 但不会超过一年：因为1996年，西里斯就会消失在帷幔后面。


End file.
